An example of a countermass weapon according to the above is previously known from EP patent 1 526 352. In countermass weapons of this type it is required that the recoil is on a low level. In order to keep the recoil on a low level the production is associated with an accurate control of the powder used, and narrow limits in production and mounting are required. These circumstances taken together result in high production costs.